Bad Romance
by volleyballchik4444
Summary: This is story is my attempt at what I think is going to happen once the show picks back up next year.


Bad Romance

Sadly I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters. Constructive criticisms are definitely appreciated. So are suggestions :] Happy early Thanksgiving too!!

* * *

She felt like her world was falling out from under her.

He couldn't do this to her. Not after all that they had gone through.

"Stefan, I know you're trying to do what's best for me, to protect me, and you think that that's by leaving. But you can't. My parents dying made me realize that life is short, and if you worry about everything, then you're going to look back and realize you missed everything.

You can't protect me all the time."

At this, Stefan looked up at her. "I can try" he whispered.

"But I don't want you to. I want to live, Stefan. I want to love. I want to be able to go jump in fountains and run around in the rain. I want to make mistakes. I don't want you to spend every moment trying to shelter me. I don't need a babysitter. I need you to say you love me, enough to let me make my choice but more importantly, enough to stay."

She looked up at him, through watery eyes "Please"

Stefan kept his back to her for a few moments. "You know that this will not last."

"Don't think about later, think about now Stefan!"

Hearing her voice pleading, he turned around, and began closing the gap between them. Slowly bringing his hands up to her face, he leaned in. Stopping a mere millimeter from her mouth, he whispered, "I love you too." And then he kissed her, with a passion that he had been harboring for the last 163 years. Needing to release this, Stefan took her by the hand and guided her to his room.

* * *

Elated about what had just transpired, Elena replayed the course of the night's event. Realizing how thirsty she was, she was about to get up, when Stefan volunteered to go get it for her.

Deciding that the room was entirely too bright for her liking, she got up to turn off the one light in the room. As she went to turn it off, something on the table caught her eye.

Picking it up, she felt all of the air leave her body. Suddenly she felt vile rise up her throat. The room began to spin, and the locket around her neck felt like it was suffocating her. Her reflection was looking back at her from photo of Katherine, dated to 1864. Not knowing what to do, she threw the picture down.

'Stefan only wanted me because I reminded him of her'

She let out a sob.

'I gave him my heart'

'I loved him'

More tears.

Knowing that he would be back in a few moments, she ripped the locket from her neck, and threw it on top of the picture.

Hearing his footsteps, at the base of the stairs, she knew she only hd a few moments to make her escape. Scrambling around to find a way out, she finally decided that her best option was the window. Elena could have stayed and talked to Stefan, give him a chance to explain himself. But she took another look at the picture that was staring back at her, smiling almost as if it knew what was happening and she began to bring both of her legs over the balcony. Pausing for a moment, she heard the footsteps getting closer. Saying a little prayer, Elena jumped off the balcony, and landed in a bush. Quickly brushing herself off, she ran to her car and didn't look back.

The little trail of tears managed to come out of her. She could have cried because the love that she had felt for Stefan was based on a lie. He hadn't loved her for who she was, but who she looked like. She could have cried for because all of the plans she had made for the future had been destroyed by the man that she had given her heart to. But being a teenage girl, she hadn't thought about that. All that Elena knew was that it hurt. A lot. And all she could do was just cry.

After a few minutes, she finally began to think more clearly. While on the road, she saw something black ahead. Honking her car horn, from the outline, she realized that it was a person. As soon as she saw this, she swerved to avoid him. Unfortunately, the person never made and attempt to move, and with a sickening crunch, her car went flying.

She could feel both of her legs pinned, and the dull pain that was now radiating up and down her arm, was probably because it was now sitting at an awkward angle. There were drips of blood going up her face, so she knew she was upside down.

Moments later, Elena was finally opened her eyes, and they immediately went to the driver side mirror. She could make out a black heap that was now in the place where the man had been standing.

'oh, no. what have I done?'

Keeping her eyes glued to the mirror, she suddenly heard a snapping sound, followed by another. Out of nowhere, an arm began to form from the black pile a few hundred yards behind her. Suddenly, it began to take the shape of a human again and began advancing towards here.

'Someone please help me'

Once she realized that no one was going to come, Elena let out a blood curdling scream.

* * *

Feel free to email me if you have any questions! I am probably going to update tomorrow-ish.

Thanks for reading. This is my first multi-chapter story, so please bear with me as I try to figure this out!


End file.
